Hitherto, a conventional substation, which is the center of an electric power system, transmits all information using electrical signals. Therefore, an amount of information that may be used in the conventional substation is limited. In addition, it is difficult to apply an intelligent system to the conventional substation because simple signals are used to transmit contents of the information. However, IEC 61850, which is an international standard for a digital substation automated system, has been in used since 2005, whereby conventional substations over the world have been digitized.
All electrical signals used to operate a conventional digital substation are changed into analog signals. The content and amount of information of a conventional digital substation are more various than those of the conventional substation. In addition, all signals of the conventional digital substation comply with IEC 61850, which is an international standard. Therefore, it is possible to inter-operate an intelligent electronic device (IED) providing a signal and a higher system collecting information regardless of manufacturers. An International standard digital substation may share various data for operation of the substation without limitations. Therefore, it has been impossible for an existing system to realize an intelligent application system by only using predetermined data and rules. Now however, it is possible to use various data to recognize state changes of the substation in real time, and to collect required data in real time to realize an application system for controlling various substations.
Here, the intelligent electronic device (IED) or a higher operating system, etc. of the conventional digital substation have an abundance of information for operating the conventional digital substation, and the information may be provided to a place requiring the information. However, all processes of providing the information are based on predetermined contents, and the information is maintained only in a fixed form. Therefore, there are limitations on collecting information for an application program such as failure recovery of the substation, etc.
In this regard, there is Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2007-0121238, titled “IEC 61850 based digital substation measuring partial discharge therein.”